Step
by pinksoft
Summary: menjadi kekasih dari seorang teman adalah hal Yang mudah, cukup mendekat satu langkah saja


STEP

Cast :

Byun baehyun

Park chanyeol

Ahn jaehyun

"_menjadi_ _kekasih dari seorang teman adalah hal yang mudah"_

_"satu orang hanya perlu mendekat satu langkah"_

_"satu langkah ini yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka. Seperti ini"_

_Antara aku dan jaehyun tidak akan pernah ada langkah seperti ini. Namun hari ini, orang itu sudah satu langkah mendekat ke hatiku._

**_Baekhyun_****_POV_**

Aku baekhyun wanita mungil tidak cantik, tidak pintar, tidak terlalu beruntung juga. Selamat datang di kehidupanku yang membosankan.

"aku pulang" ucapku dengan nada lesu

"noona datang-" adikku yang tampan menyambutku dengan ceria

"ku kira kau tidak pulang" balasku pada adikku

"aku tidak ada jadwal operasi sekarang"

Brug.

"kenapa?" gumamku

"ada apa dengan noona-" ucapan adikku terpotong oleh suara penderitaan hatiku yang mulai membuncah

"kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini?"

"baekhyun-nah" ayah dan ibu ku tiba tiba datang

"kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mendapat apa yang aku mau, aku tidak bisa bekerja sesuai dengan kemauanku. Dan kalian tau apa yang lebih parah dari itu?" tanyaku pada keluargaku

"ha?" tanya ibuku bingung

"aku tidak pernah bisa membuat seseorang menyukaiku. Aku sudah berkeliaran di hidupnya bertahun tahun, kekasihnya menyukai orang lain. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku?" runtukku

"baekhyun-nah kau kenapa?" tanya ibuku sekali lagi

"wah~ liatlah apa yang ibu bawa" ucap adikku tiba tiba

"wah, ada kaki ayam pedas kesukaan noona" sambungnya lagi

"oh iya benar benar. Ini ibu beli di tempat yang kau sukai. Taehyung-ah ambil piring" ucap ibuku

"pasti sangat enak" ucap ayahku

Ada apa dengan mereka, aneh sekali. Sekarang bukan ulang tahunku, lagipula sejak kapan perayaan ulang tahun makan kaki ayam pedas

"liatlah, bukankah sangat lezat" oceh adikku lagi

Ada apa dengan dia, aneh sekali.

"cobalah nak, ini kesukaanmu kan?" tawar ayahku dengan mulutnya yang mengunyah

Astaga baunya sangat harum, pasti sangat enak

Perlahan aku mulai turun dari sofa, dan mengambil sumpit lalu melahap kaki ayam pedas

"astaga benar benar enak"

Lupakan kesialan hari ini dan mari menikmati kaki ayam yang sangat lezat ini

**_Ringggg~_****_Ringggg~_****_Ringggg~_**

Aku melihat ponselku yang terus berdering, lalu melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarku

JAM 5 PAGI

"Astaga ini masih jam 5 pagi dan siapa yang menelfon sepagi ini" runtukku

PRESDIR PARK MENYEBALKAN CHANYEOL

"hal-" belum selesai aku berbicara panggilan sudah di matikan

"_kurang_ _ajar_" batinku

"wah, keterlaluan. Astaga ini masih pagi untuk dimulai dengan kemarahan. Astaga orang ini"

"sabar baekhyun, sabar redakan amarah. Sekarang sekarang hari liburmu jadi. Bersantailah dengan keadaan ini" gumamku berusaha meredam amarah yang mulai bangkit.

**_Baekhyun_** **_POV_** **_end_**

Di saat baekhyun maru merebakan kembali badannya ponselnya berbunyi lagi

**_Ting._****_Ting._****_Ting_**.

"astaga apa lagi sekarang" ucap baekhyun kesal

Baekhyun melihat lagi ponselnya untuk melihat siap ayang mengiriminya pesan. Sekali lagi ini masih jam 5 pagi.

"_hey_"

"_bangun_"

"_kau_ _tidur_?"

"wah, jika bukan atasanku akan ku hajar dia"

"menurut anda"

Balas baekhyun dan ajaibnya sang pengirim pesan mari kita sebut sebagai presdir park menyebalkan chanyeol langsung membalas pesannya

"_rajin sekali karyawanku sudah bangun"_

"wah orang ini sedang mengajaku ribut" sungut baekhyun

"jika tidak ada yang penting saya akan tidur" balas baekhyun

"_aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat hari ini. Temani aku ke suatu tempat_" balas presdir park

Mata baekhyun yang lengket tiba – tiba melebar melihat tawaran sang atasan yang diakuinya menyebalkan namun sialnya tampan. Tidak tidak bagi baekhyun jaehyunlah yang paling tampan

"_sekarang mandilah, berdandan yang cantik dan pakailah pakaikan yang manis, jangan memakai yang terbuka"_

"sekarang dia mengkhawatirkanku?" ucap baekhyun heran

"_aku_ _tidak_ _mengkhawatirkanmu_, _sekarang_ _musim_ _dingin_ _jangan_ _sampai_ _kau_ _sakit_, _kalau_ _kau_ _sakit_ _aku_ _yang_ _repot_" belum sempat baekhyun mengetik balasan atasnnya sudah mengirimkan lagi pesan. Baekhyun membacanya dengan raut wajah datar

"memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" balas baekhyun

"_ke_ _rumahku_"

"kenapa kita kesana lagi?"

"_jangan_ _banyak_ _bicara_. _Sekarang mandilah_ _dan_ _bersiap_, _aku_ _akan_ _berangkat_ _menjemputmu_"

"bukankah dia yang banyak bicara?" sungut baekhyun

"jika bukan karena tawaran bayaran aku lebih memilih bermesraan dengan kasurku" jawabku lesu

"haaish, dasar menyebalkan" ucap baekhyun

"oh baek, tumben kau sudah bangun?" ucap ibuku

"atasanku meminta bantuanku hari ini" jawab baekhyun sambil berlalu

"oh, menantuku? Berdandanlah dengan cantik" ucap ibu baekhyun semangat

"berhenti menyebutkan menantu ibu" jawab baekhyun setengah berteriak

Bisa kalian semuanya bayangkan. Demi Tuhan ini masih jam 7 pagi dan aku sudah duduk manis di sebelah seseorang yang paling menyebalkan, sialnya dia adalah bosku.

**_Normal_** **_POV_**

"kenapa lagi aku harus ke sana?" tanya baekhyun

"ini adalah misi yang sangat besar" ucap chanyeol bersemangat

Yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mendengkus, matanya menatap ke arah jalanan yang masih sepi, dan pikirannya lagi – lagi melayangkan kepadan Jaehyun

"_kenapa_ _dia_ _selalu_ _melihatku_ _sebagai_ _seorang_ _teman_, _tak_ _bisakah_ _melihatku_ _sebagai_ _seorang_ _wanita_?" ujar baekhyun dalam hati

"baek-"

"baekhyun"

Ternyata atasan baekhyun mengoceh dari tadi namun tak digubris oleh baekhyun

"apa kau sakit?" tanya chanyeol sedikit khawatir

"tidak juga" jawab baekhyun lesu

"baiklah kuanggap kau sedang tidak sakit" ucap chanyeol lagi

Kali ini mobil sangat sunyi karena baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet ditambah chanyeol yang tidak bisa mengalah akan menjadi suatu kegaduhan yang sangat serasi. Beberapa menit berlalu dan sampailah pada kediaman Park chanyeol yang sangat mewah

"kedatangan tuan dan nona sudah ditunggu" ucap pelayan yang langsung menyambut kedatangan baekhyun dam chanyeol

"nikmatilah makanannya baekhyun" ucap ayah chanyeol

"baik tuan" jawab baekhyun sopan kepada ayah chanyeol

"jadi baekhyun, apa yang membuatmu mau menikahi anak nakal ini?" tanya ayah chanyeol

Mata baekhyun seketika melebar sebesar biji kelereng. Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang sialnya sibuk mengunyah daging steakdengan hikmat

"saya menyukainya karena tampan" ucap baekhyun malu malu tentu saja dia berakting

Hanya suara angin yang dapat dengar

"dia juga baik" ucap baekhyun sekali lagi karena dia khawatir pada suasana yang tiba – tiba sunyi

Tetap hembusan angin lewat saja yang terdengar

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol berharap untuk meminta bantuan, sialnya atasnya ini terlalu fokus pada makanan di atas meja

"_baiklah jika itu mau anda" _

"ehm, sebenarnya aku menyukainya karena dia gila" ucap baekhyun pada akhirnya

Kali ini benar benar suasana yang menegangkan

"APA?" ucap ayah chanyeol

"hahahahhahahha" tiba tiba ayah chanyeol terbahak

"kau benar, dia gila" ucap ayah chanyeol melanjutkan tawanya

_"apa kau_ _harus mengatakan hal itu?"_ bisik chanyeol pada baekhyun

"kau benar – benar menyukai putraku ternyata" ucap ayah chanyeol yang masih belum selesai tertawa

"kau tau baekhyun, aku khawatir dengan chanyeol selama ini. Walaupun dia sangat ceria tapi dia sangat sulit di sentuh, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dariku saat ibunya tiada. Dia mau kembali ke sini karena kasihan padaku yang sebatang kara ini. Aku sedih saat membaca artikel buruk tentangnya, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi melihatnya membawamu kehadapanku, aku merasa lega. Setidaknya dia tidak jatuh pada wanita yang salah" ucap ayah chanyeol yang cukup panjang pada baekhyun

Baekhyun tiba – tiba menjadi pendiam, dia merenungkan semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ayah atasanya itu.

"_dia_ _tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira_" begitulah kata baekhyun dalam hatinya

"aku tidak tau bahwa anda benar – benar licik" ucap baekhyun tiba – tiba

"aku?kenapa?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam skenario buatan anda. Ini sudah merupakan pelanggrana kontrak anda tau?" ucap baekhyun bersungut sungut dalam mobil

"oh, benarkah. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang mengataiku, menyentuh area terlarangku dan memuntahiku?" ucap chanyeol santai

Baekhyun hanya berdehem lagi lagi dia harus mengalah pada kenyataan yang selalu menamparnya dengan keras

"karena aku sudah membeli waktumu, jadi kau harus temani aku sampai malam nanti" ucap chanyeol tiba –tiba

"lakukan sesuka anda" ucap baekhyun pasrah

**_Chanyeol_** **_POV_**

"kemana lagi aku harus menemani anda?" ucap baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahku

"diamlah, aku mengajakmu untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang spesial" ucapku

Sepanjang perjalanan lagi – lagi baekhyun hanya diam. Aku sempat khawatir dia sakit, karena dia selalu ceria dan mendebatku dengan semangatnya, mengetahuinya dia hanya diam kali ini membuatku sedikit banyak khawatir

"bagaimana dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu?" ucapku mencoba mencari topik

"apa maksud anda?" jawab baekhyun

"temanmu, jaehyun" ucapku

Sedikit berat hati aku membahas tentang pria kecintaan baekhyun

"kekasihnya menyukai orang lain. Bukankah itu sangat jahat, dia memiliki jaehyun yang sangat setia dan baik hati.mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Apalagi yang membuatnya harus berpaling pada pria lain?" ucap baekhyun dengan amarah yang mulai bangkit

"tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya bukan memulai perang denganmu" ucapku risih

"oh, maafkan saya" ucap baekhyun yang kembali menjadi kucing penurut yang pemalu

"kau tahu baekhyun?" ucapku

"apa?"

"lamanya sebuah hubungan hanyalah sebuah angka, tak peduli seberapa lama kau menjalin hubungan saat rasa nyamanmu terusik dan kau menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman, semua bisa saja terjadi" ucapku

**_Normal_** **_POV_**

"nyaman?" tanya baekhyun dalam hati

"sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya saat bersama dengan jaehyun?" lanjut baekhyun masih dalma hati

"lalu bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kekasih pria pujaanmu mulai meragukan hubungan mereka?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi

"entahlah aku hanya merasa kasihan pada temanku?" jawab baekhyun sambil bertanya pada diri sendiri, kemana perasaan sukanya yang selama ini di rawat dengan baik untuk jaehyun

"itu mungkin karena kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman" ucpa chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyuman teduh

"_pria_ _ini_" ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Kali ini baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdetak.

"turunlah kita sudah sampai" ucap chanyeol sambil melepaskan seatbelt.

"kita akan kemana sebenarnya?" tanya baekhyun yang mulai lelah untuk berjalan

"aku sudah memberitahumu di dalam mobil tadi" ucap chanyeol

"kita bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya baekhyun heran

"di dalam hutan?" bukannya menjawab chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan pertanyaan

"_menyebalkan_" desis baekhyun

"maaf ibu aku baru datang" ucap chanyeol pada sosok wanita tua cantik yang ada dalam bingkai foto sambil meletakkan bunga

Baekhyun Yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut

"_oh ibunya ternyata sudah meninggal"_

"aku cukup sibuk belakangan ini, jadi aku sedikit lelah. Ibu tidak marahka aku datang terlambat?" ucap chanyeol sekali lagi

"_ibu_ _aku membawa seseorang yang sangat spesial hari ini. Ibu, bolehkah aku menyayanginya?_"lanjut chanyeol kali ini dalam hati, biarlah chanyeol, ibu, dan Tuhan yang mendengarnya

"apa kau mengetahui film "When Harry Met Sally"? tanya chanyeol sambil berjalan di sebelah baekhyun

"tidak" jawab baekhyun

"itu adalah film lama favorite ibuku"

"di situ ada sebuah dialog yang sangat menarik "tidak ada lelaki yang mau berteman dengan wanita yang mempesona" " lanjut chanyeol

"kalau begitu aku tidak boleh mempesona karena saya berteman dengan anda" balas baekhyun sambil mendongak melihat langit sore yang sangat indah dan menenangkan

"tidak. Temanmu ini sangat menyukaimu"

"mengawasimu sebagai teman adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukan terutama jika itu adalah seorang pria"

"temanmu itu membohongimu atau setidaknya itulah cara agar dia tidka kehilangan dirimu"

"tidak, kami berteman. Itu pasti. Kami hanya teman" jawab baekhyun

"apa yang sedang dia katakan" lanjut baekhyun dalam hati

"untuk menjadi kekasih dari teman adalah hal yang mudah"ucap chanyeol sambil melihat baekhyun

"satu orang, hanya perlu melangkah mendekat" ucap chanyeol sambil mendekat ke arah baekhyun, menatap baekhyun lekat dengan senyum teduh yang

Mencari kebohongan antara kedua mata chanyeol adalah sebuah kesia – siaan bagi baekhyun karena yang dia temukan hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan

"apa kau mengerti?" ucap chanyeol menyadarkan baekhyun dari ketermenungannya akibat ucapan atasannya yang membuat hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda

"langkah ini akan mengubah hubungan mereka. Seperti ini" ucap chanyeol terakhir

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah menjauh dari baekhyun dan mendekat kepinggiran danau, menikmati segarnya udara sore hari dan menenangkan hatinya setelah melancarkan aksinya memberi kode kepada baekhyun. Wanita mungil yang mampu mempengaruhi harinya, mencuri hatinya, mengambil perhatianya dengan cara yang unik.

Di sisi lain baekhyun masih termenung dengan semua kalian yang barusan chanyeol berika, belum lagi ucapan ayah chanyeol siang tadi. Semua ucapan itu berputar diotaknya, dan itu tak bagus untuk jantungnya yang tiba tiba berdetak kencang.

" _Satu_ _langkah. Diantara aku dan jaehyun tidak pernah ada langkah apapun. Tetapi hari itu, pria ini maju selangkah lebih dekat kepadaku juga hatiku" .__._

halloooo, author new in here

mohon bantuannya, mon maap kalo gak dapet feelnya yah,

jangan lupa RnR

thank youuu

.


End file.
